The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, method for processing information, and computer program that image various parameters of an electronic apparatus or the like and handle an imaged file.
Audio, video, network, and entertainment apparatuses and other electronic apparatuses have been sold in recent years. Each user sets various parameters with respect to particular functions in such an apparatus and then uses the apparatus. Since these parameters are usually set by default, the user has no problem in using the apparatus even when the user does not set the parameters.
On the other hand, if the user can optionally set these parameters and then use them, he or she can increase the enjoyment of using the apparatus or use the apparatus in accordance with his or her preferences or tastes.
For example, there are audio apparatuses and the like in which the user can set frequency characteristics of the equalizer as parameter settings. There are also audio apparatuses which can automatically set the equalizer in accordance with the category of music (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-235772). Since such an audio apparatus automatically adjusts frequency characteristics in accordance with the category, such as jazz, classic, or pop, the user can listen to and enjoy the music using the adjusted characteristics.
The user may set the parameters of the equalizer at his or her discretion to create unique sound. In this case, the user can enjoy the music in accordance with his or her preferences or the like by setting the equalizer regardless of the category or the like and thus creating sound.